


Attention

by AutumnBlueWylde



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: Ships passing in the night. That's all their relationship had ever been.Lucy and Bickslow's longest conversations ended with her kicking his ass.But now, with some time off between jobs, he's seeing her in an entirely new light.





	1. Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Fairy Tail fic.  
> I had never considered this pairing until I started rewatching the entire series and found myself flicking through the pages of AO3 for something to read while I wait for the new series. And here we are.

Bickslow had only left the hotel room because Freed and Evergreen had convinced him that tonight would be a dazzling spectacle. Idiot girls and boys drinking too much, making fools of themselves. They'd go on the rides, made all the more exciting by the fact they'd been erected in less than a day and usually monitored by staff only a little less noticably drunk than the revellers there to enjoy them selves.

Out of their work gear, the Thunder Legion (sans Laxus, because nothing and no one could get him on any of those rides) looked like relatively normal civillians. If you put aside Bickslow's height and visor, and Freed's hair. Evergreen found it much easier to blend into the crowd.

The night air crackled with an energy that drew them deeper into the carnival. They strolled throught the crowds, picking up snacks and drinks. Ever got a cocktail in a tall plastic cup with a straw, Freed stuck to bottled water, while Bix settled with a pint and a some cotton candy.

After their tab was sorted, they contiued on their path to the bigger rides, they cut through an entertainers section, stopping to watch a pyrotechnical act.

Freed had to admit, she was stunning. On the stage, he couldn't make her out fully. But the lights caught the jewells that adorned her face, framing her eyes, over clouds of red and black. Her costume was something else. A studded leather lingerie set, a full black body harness that had strips of leather covering her from neck to knees without actually covering anything. The most impressive thing though was her performance. She was currently swinging a scythe around her, set ablaze, making intricate patterns in the dark night. Honestly, she looked liked a combined dream of both Gajeel and Natsu, but here was Bickslow. Staring. Open mouthed with a puff of cotton candy halfway to his face.  
Ever was incredulous. Nothing held the Seith Mage's attention for longer than a few seconds. Well, apart from his babies, beer and working.

Ever and Freed both cleared their throats at the same time. And like time had unfrozen, Bickslow finished putting his cotton candy into his mouth, and carried on walking as though nothing had happened.

Not that his two companions had much time to question him, as a fight broke out in front of the closest tavern stall.

"Natsu?" Evergreen asked at the same time Freed said "Gray?" Not that any one could hear them over the younger mages shouting at eachother, whilst Gajeel tried to pry them apart.  
Bickslow couldn't help himself, his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he threw his head back and laughed.

Ever rolled her eyes, and smacked him upside the head, abruptly stopping his outburst, as she went over to find out what was going on. It didn't take long for her to straighten the boys out, they were just as terrified of her as they were of Erza.

"Where are the rest of your team, flame brain?" Bickslow mused as he sat at their table, noticing the absence of the girls. Lucy usually kept them in check, even when Erza couldn't.  
"Working, we're waiting for them to finish so we can actually enjoy this festival" Gray answered, since Natsu was too busy glaring at Gray to answer.  
"Working?" Freed continued the line of questioning.

"Yeah," Gajeel rasped around a mouthful of scrap metal, "Blondie is doing something over that way," he waved a hand in the direction from which the Thunder Legion came, "and Red is... I'm not actually sure."

"Erza is selling beer." Happy chimed in, floating down to settle on Natsu's head.

"So you took a job working at this festival?" Evergreen asked.

"Yes." Gray explained how they ended up in Clover, taking the job because it looked like easy money, while they hadn't been wrong, they thought they'd have time to at least enjoy the festivities as a team. But it turned out, they wanted the girls to work in the evening.

Freed pieced the puzzle together as Gray explained it, before he even got to exactly what Lucy was doing. But he kept his mouth shut.  
"... so to make her as unrecognizable as possible, Virgo dressed her as though Gajeel picked her outfit." Gray chuckled.

Bickslow spat out his beer, tongue hanging out of his mouth as he choked.

It was Evergreen and Freed's turn to laugh as their blue haired friend came to the realisation, that the guild's celestial mage, was the one who caught his eye.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading home. Cleaning up. Going back out. Ah to be 19 again.

Bickslow cast his glance over to Laxus, who was looking rather green around the edges. Thanks to being a dragon slayer, he couldn't travel without feeling sick, same as Natsu, and Gajeel. All three of whom were curled in the corner of their carriage. If he wasn't so sure the large lightning dragon slayer would murder him, he'd have laughed. Instead, he settled on a smile as he turned back to the window. He was sympathetic though, he had a killer hangover, and with 3 hours left to Magnolia, he wanted to curl up with them and cry.

Evergreen, Erza and Lucy chattered away on the opposite side, Lucy in the middle, her feet up on the seat next to him, Ever's legs over hers and Erza's laps. They all looked so comfortable with each other, he noticed. Freed was asleep with Happy snuggled in his lap on a bench further up the mostly empty carriage.

He was tempted to convince himself that he couldn't understand why the girls had chosen to sit with them, but that could only be said about Lucy and Erza. Evergreen, he knew, was playing some game. To see how he'd react around Lucy, given how he was last night. He wasn't stupid. So he kept his visor on, and his demeanour neutral.

Still, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, his mind was overrun with images of fire, and leather, and creamy white skin.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"What's with Bix?" Lucy whispered to Ever as she noticed his breathing even out, and his lips part slightly.

Lucy caught a mischievous glint in her friends eyes, even as she said "Oh, nothing. He's just hungover. Saw a part of your show last night. You were pretty awesome."

"Heh," Lucy blushed, glancing down. She'd felt downright stupid in that outfit. "Thank you."

"Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

Erza didn't care to hear the story of Lucy learning fire eating and burlesque again, (she took classes at a local college when she still had a crush on Natsu, something she had long since gotten over given that he was seriously into Lisanna) so she left to go find the food cart, they had to have some kind of cake on board somewhere.

By the time she returned, Evergreen and Lucy had spread across their bench and fallen asleep, so Erza commandeered an empty booth further into the carriage, got comfortable, and drifted into dreamland herself.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bickslow, Freed and Erza were the first to wake up when the train jolted to a stop at Magnolia station. The latter two were quick to gather their luggage and disembark, needing to get to the guild before they headed home.

Bickslow, however, damn near had a nosebleed when his eye adjusted to what he woke up to. Lucy and Ever were still asleep. Ever, propped up against the window, one arm loosely around Lucy's neck. But that wasn't what shocked him. No, it was the fact that Lucy was lying between his team mates legs, her head nestled comfortably between the fairy mage's breasts.

"You okay there, Bix?" Evergreen whispered as she caught him covering his nose before grabbing his backpack and running.

Her cackling was what woke Lucy. She shot up when she realised they were back in Magnolia.

She snagged the collars of both Natsu and Gajeel, shouting her goodbyes to Evergreen as she tried to haul Laxus up, all three dragon slayers were still queasy and would be for a good hour or two before they readjusted to being on solid ground. Lucy, however, had no time to babysit them, so she left them in the perfectly capable paws of Happy outside the train station.

The early dusk sky illuminated the river a lovely rose colour, Lucy noticed as she and Plue balanced along the edge, she didn't register the voices drifting over from the barge, honestly she was in too much of a hurry. She was a couple days late back from this job, which wasn't even the original job, just something to pass the time and earn more jewel on their way through Clover, her landlady was going to be so angry. Might actually evict her this time. She didn't pay last months rent, on the promise that she'd pay double this month, and then she didn't come home on time.

"Man, I am fucked," she sighed to herself as she made to move away from the rivers edge so she could go a bit faster. But her steps faltered. Before she could even register the fact that she was falling, she stopped. Massive hands had her by the wrist, and pulled her away from the water, setting her down well away from the edge.

"Come on, cheerleader, you gotta be more careful" She couldn't believe whose voice she heard, whose face she saw when she looked up.

"Bickslow?" Lucy blinked her honey gold eyes slowly as she realised what was going on.

"Last I checked, cheerleader." His totems floated around him, repeating "cheerleader! cheerleader!" He stood straight, crossing his arms as he waited for her to dust herself off. But all she did was check her watch, and ran, shouting her thanks as she bailed down the street.

Dumbfounded, Bickslow just stared after her. "What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't be bothered to try and figure her out, so he shrugged. He just wanted to go home, get a shower and sleep for three days.

"Come on, babies." Bickslow headed up the street and into his apartment, which he noticed, was only a few doors down from the building Lucy ran into.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After having a near breakdown, begging and pleading, and paying three months rent up front, Lucy was finally back in her apartment. She allowed the familiar scents envelop her as she slunk onto the bed, dropping her bags as she did. 

"Whew." She sighed as she took her hair out of it's pony tail, and started towards the bathroom. Her phone beeped as she turned the hot tap on.

It was a text from Cana.

_YOU'RE BACK!! Drinks tonight bitch, we need a catch up. guild bar @8_

Lucy smiled and suddenly got her second wind. It was already 6pm, she didn't exactly have long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuuuuper slow burn


	3. Burnin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guild party. Everyone is invited.

"LUUUCCYYYYY!!" Cana squealed as she ran through the guild, nearly knocking the blonde on her ass as she made contact.

"Oof, nice to see you too Cana!" She returned the embrace.

Bickslow watched the exchange from the second floor balcony, beer in hand. Leaning on the bannister next to him, was Evergreen.

He couldn't believe how he felt. He wasn't actually entirely sure exactly how he felt. The longest conversatons he and Lucy had had involed her kicking his ass. Other than that, after Tenrou, they'd always been on missions at different times, passing each other only when one team was leaving to work, and the other was returning. Of course, they'd said hi and waved, but he'd never really noticed her the way he was now. Especially with her body wrapped around the guild's resident drunk.

"God, Bix," Ever sneered, "You're so transparent." She took a swig of her cocktail, whilst Bickslow just stuck his tongue out at her and carried on people watching.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cana dragged Lucy to the bar, ordering two margaritas each from Mirajane. After plonking Lucy on a stool and downing her first drink before her friend could even pick up a straw, Cana started grilling the celestial mage.

"So!" Cana started.

"So." Lucy continued.

"I have been informed that you, Lucy Heartfilia, took a job as an exotic dancer? You saucy little minx." Cana hit Lucy's arm just as the jukebox kicked into action, throwing out the beginning notes of a Slipknot song.

"Who let Gajeel at the music?" Lucy wondered, as Cana hit her again.

"Don't change the subject!"

Lucy sighed dramatically, and lowered her head. "I am going to KILL THAT ICY BASTARD!"

"How do you know it was Gray and not Natsu that told me?" Cana was half way through her second drink, damn Lucy needed to catch up to her.

Lucy raised her eyebrow and pouted her lips in a 'really?' face "Because Natsu doesn't even know what and exotic dancer is?" She knocked back her drink and waved for Mira to come back over, "Three tequilas, please, Mira" She smiled at her friend behind the bar when she came back with the shots. Knowing full well the third was for her Mira added salt to her wrist, same as the other girls, and they tipped them down their throats in tandem.

Cana wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Whatever, that's not what I care about. Well, actually I do. Erza showed me pictures. You looked goddamn smoking, blondie. Even I'd fuck you in that."

Lucy choked on her margarita. "Sorry, what?" They both burst out laughing, more so when they noticed that both Bickslow and Freed had strutted up to them and had turned interesting shades of beetroot. Neither man could look at the women in front of them.

"Hey guys!" Lucy giggled as Cana contiued cackling at Bickslow's embarrasment. "Care to join us? We can move to a bigger table?"

"We were about to propose the same," Freed said, gesturing to an open picnic table closer to the source of the music.

"Oh goody!" Cana exclaimed, "I can turn this shit off and put on some real music." She sauntered over, put her drinks on the table and continued towards the jukebox while Freed followed.

Bickslow motioned for Lucy to follow. But, while she had moved from her seat, she remained leaning against the bar, and shook her head. Her long blonde hair brushing her tiny waist. He raised an eyebrow in silent question, before realising he still had his visor on. So he stood next to her.

"Coming over?" He asked the much shorter woman. _God she smells amazing._ He thought. _Shut up Bix_. He scolded himself. "over!over!" His totems chanted from behind him.

"In a minute" She grinned up at him, "I'm getting more drinks," She gestured to his nearly empty glass, "Same again?" Lucy offered, he nodded, but before he could reply, the opening beat of 'Shake It Off' bounced through the guild hall. "Dammit Cana! This isn't real music!"

He took off his visor, setting it on the bar, and raised his eyebrows as she turned back to him. Shocked at his now naked face, but not disgusted. Intrigued, maybe.

"What is 'real music' to you then?" He inquired, curious. Because, dumb as he is, he assumed that she, like most girls her age, liked Taylor Swift.

As Mirajane placed several drinks and shots for them on a tray, she thought about her answer. She loved most music. But couldn't quite put a finger on a favourite. She opted for the last band she saw live, with Natsu a few weeks prior.

"Black Stone Cherry." She smiled, remembering belting out the lyrics to White Trash Millionaire.

He laughed, his long tongue hanging out of his mouth as he did. "Really? Didn't expect that."

She frowned, but not for long as the opening to Burning blasted towards them as though Cana had read her mind. She grabbed the tray of drinks and left him in the dust as she snagged Cana and headed straight for the dancefloor.

This was her song. He knew it by the way she owned it. The way she knew every word, the way her hips swayed and rolled perfectly to the beat. She'd danced to this a million times and oh my god it was so familiar. He realised that this was the song she danced to at the festival in Clover the previous night. How appropriate.

The words found his way to him as he listened, and watched her sing along.

_You got me burnin' hurtin' baby just for you  
You got me runnin' runnin' through the fire for you_

_Oh shit._ He was fucked and knew it when her eyes locked on his, for just a second, she probably didn't even realise what she was doing, she was just enjoying the song with her best friend.

_I'm on my knees  
I, I'm begging please_

She licked her lips as Cana dropped into a squat in front of her, and slid her way back up Lucy's body. Bickslow glanced at Freed, sort of relieved when he noticed that his friend and teammate was also hypnotised. He made himself move to sit at their table. Half grateful when the song finished and the girls re-joined them.

"Shots?" Lucy trilled as she plopped herself down between her best friend and Bickslow, leaving Cana next to Freed.

They all grabbed glasses from the tray, and threw them back as one. Spluttering as they cursed Mirajane, who they noticed was laughing at them behind the bar.

"Oh that bitch!" Cana laughed.

"The fuck is that?!" Bickslow half howled, his tongue once again, hanging out of his mouth, guild emblem proudly on display.

Freed looked traumatised. Lucy couldn't recall a time she'd seen him nurse a glass of wine, let alone do shots.

"Fireball" Lucy managed to breathe around the burning on her own tongue.

"That's not actually half bad," Freed ruminated, "once you get over the initial burn, it's not terrible. What's next?" He grabbed for a neon green one, and while the rest of the table were slightly dumbstruck, they followed suit.

This shot was considerably nicer. Sour apple.

This was how the night continued. Dancing, shots. Singing, shots. Long drinks, chatting and laughing, shots.

By the end of the night, most of the guild was at their table, or at the surrounding tables, or they were dancing to everything from Rhianna to The Dead South.

Lucy couldn't remember the last time she'd truly let her hair down. Or had this much fun with people who weren't exclusively her team. Sure, Natsu, Gray and Erza were there, but she was really enjoying being spun around by all members of The Thunder Legion (save for Laxus, because he had paperwork, but he promised her a dance next time) as well as her best friends.

She also couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Bickslow so relaxed around other members of the guild. Honestly, she couldn't remember the last time she'd seen him with his visor off, apart from when they fought.

She recalled the memory of the Battle of Fairy Tail and laughed, falling onto the seat next to Bickslow at their table.

"What's so funny, eh, blondie?" He poked her in the ribs, making her laugh harder, and she pushed his arm. He allowed her, jostling slightly as she did.

"I was just remembering that time I kicked your ass!" She fell about roaring laughing.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers aren't always awful

Sunlight streamed in a single strip through the almost closed curtains. Angled perfectly so it blinded Lucy when she opened her eyes.

She sucked a breath through her teeth, snapping her eyes shut and flinging the covers over her head, only half surprised to find she was cuddled up to someone. The surprising part was that it wasn’t Natsu, or Happy, or even Gray. For once. No. This morning, her bed mate was one Cana Alberona. And she was stark naked. Lucy shouldn’t have been shocked, she’d seen her friend naked plenty of times. Just usually in the bath house. Not her bed. A thought hit her and she lifted the covers to peek at her own body, thankfully, she was wearing at least the shirt she’d had on the night before, and her underwear.

As much as the petite blonde wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep, her bladder had other ideas. She groaned and move slowly over Cana, swung her legs over the edge of the bed and went to stand up. Only for her feet to be met by something both soft and solid, and she fell on her face.

“Dammit Natsu!” she cried. Yelping when she remembered she was half nude from the waist down. She thanked every god she could think of that he was a heavy sleeper, for once, and she darted into the bathroom and shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief as she rested her hands and forehead on the cool wood. She turned to walk towards the sink when the shower screen door flew open, she shrieked and grabbed the hair towel hanging on the door to cover her lower half.

“Well,” a voice drawled from the tub, “isn’t this a sight to wake up to?”

Bickslow made sure to keep eye contact, and to keep the blanket she gave him last night over his midsection. Lest she think something was amiss.

He’d seen her come in, her screen door was completely transparent. A thud and a shout had woken him, but the sight before him as she ran into the bathroom was what kept his eyes open.

Her blood red halter top was cropped so the hem barely covered her finely toned stomach, highlighting the v shaped muscles pointing suggestively into her cerulean underpants. He couldn’t cope as she strutted to the sink, so he flung the screen door open.

“WHAT THE HELL" She cried, grabbing the towel. “Bix?” she couldn’t comprehend why the seith mage was folded into her bath. Folded because he was ridiculously tall, and her bath barely accommodated her length. Thankfully, he reminded her.

“You invited us all back last night, after Mira all but kicked us out of the guild hall.”

She had a vague recollection of the previous nights events, but she still had foggy tequila brain.

“So you’re in my bath? With my favourite blanket?” she was trying to put the pieces together in her head.

“Your favourite?” he grinned, but continued, “Um, yeah, so nearly everyone else is either on your floor, on a couch or in your bed.” He waggled his eyebrows, obviously referring to the very naked Cana still burritoed in her quilt. “So here I am. Although when I offered to sleep in here, you could have warned me that the tub is outrageously small.”

Lucy stifled a giggle. He did look stupid in there. His knees up to his chin. She offered out a hand to help him out, dropping the towel in the process.

Bickslows eyes nearly fell out of his head before he averted his gaze and cleared his throat. He couldn’t help but smile as a blush crept over her cheeks and ears as she rummaged in her wash basket for some pyjama bottoms. 

Her cleanest were also her most modest, fluffy full length black ones with bright pink hearts all over them.

“It’s safe to look now.” She huffed, holding her hand out to help yank him out of the tub.

He took her dainty hand in his, not quite understanding why she’d offer to help, being half his size, but as he felt her pull, he realised she was a fair bit stronger than she looked.  
His hand was warm, large. Much bigger than Lucy's. It was callused and rough, but gentle around her fingers.

Once he was safely out of the tub, she asked “Did you even sleep in there?”

His eyes drifted back to the porcelain bowl and said “Eh. I slept enough.”

Lucy screwed her face up in contemplation. “Stay here." She instructed him as she made her way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Bickslow hadn’t been lying. Most of Fairy Tail was asleep in her apartment. Sprawled on the floor, draped over the couches, in and on her bed. Cana, Natsu, Grey, Levy, Gajeel, Ezra, Happy, Jett, Droy, the entire Thunder Legion. Her home was too small. She strode into the kitchenette and whipped out a big pan and a wooden spoon, and started clanging the two together.

“EVERYBODY OUT!!” She bellowed over the din of the kitchen wear.

Bickslow could hear everything from the bathroom. The cacophonous noise from the pan, Lucy screaming, his guild mates groaning and shuffling as she kicked them all onto the street, then the softer padded noises of Lucy tidying all the stuff away. Blankets and cushions he assumed as closet doors opened and closed.

He heard a soft “Oh!” and footsteps coming towards the bathroom, and she let him out.

“Forget something?” he smiled at her as he leaned against the sink.

She noticed his sculpted chest first, then her eyes slid to his and, back up to his broad shoulders, then composed herself as she replied sheepishly “Sorry.” And gave him a half smile as she motioned for him to get out of her bathroom.

“So,” he started, crossing the room to the sofa that was recently occupied by the rune mage, Freed, and sat down. “Why did you kick everyone out... except me?” he couldn’t help the cheeky grin that spread across his face.

“Because,” Lucy explained, “they’ve all had a chance to sleep. While they let you, the tallest person ever, try and sleep in my tiny bath.”

“Okay?” he didn’t understand why that meant keeping him here with her while they all had to leave.

She elaborated “You can get into my bed and sleep. It’s only 8am.”

He stared at her. 

She stared back. Her eyes widened in a ‘well? Go on then' way as she shooed him to her bed.

He obeyed, if only because he hoped her bed was as soft as it looked.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

By the time Bickslow had woken, Lucy had cleaned her while apartment. Gotten dressed. Read a book and started to catch up on her favourite T.V. shows. (Supernatural and Dynasty. She was a sucker for drama. And Dean Winchester.) 

When she noticed the blue haired man stirring, netflix was paused and she threw bacon under the grill, and cracked some eggs in a pan. She was starving, and assumed he would be too. The apartment was oddly quiet, so while she waited for the eggs to cook, she put her iPod on shuffle in the dock next to her microwave, humming along to some Dead South as she went back to the pan.

She was pouring coffee when he strolled over to the kitchenette, pulling last night’s shirt over his head as he did.

“Well well then,” he marvelled at the smorgasbord of breakfast items she had laid out on her small table, “hungry, are we?” He inhaled the smell of bacon and toast as he sat down opposite Lucy, and thanked her.

“For what?” she smiled at him, and he gestured loosely at her bed, then over the food. “Oh, no problem.” It was weird, being thanked for something she did for Natsu and Happy on a near daily basis.

They finished their food in a silence made moderately less awkward by the music that floated through the room. He noticed her taste in bands was eclectic, to say the least, he'd heard everything from Slipknot to Modestep, along with some others he couldn't even name. 

Bickslow offered to help her clean up, which she thanked him for.

 _This is nice_. She thought. _Usually Natsu and happy dine and dash, leaving me with the cleaning._

Lucy smiled at Bickslow, standing over the sink with his arms nearly elbow deep in bubbly water.

"Today has been nice. Weird. But nice" Lucy decided to share her thoughts out loud.

"Why weird?" Bickslow wondered, finishing the dishes and drying his hands. He folded his arms across his chest as he reclined against the counter. 

"Honestly? Because you're actually pretty cool to hang out with."

"Even if I spent most of the day sleeping?"

Lucy shrugged, and huffed a little laugh. "Yeah? I dunno." She smiled at him. Not a big toothy grin, but a genuine warm smile.

After he left, Lucy climbed into her bed with a book, and read until she couldn't keep her eyes open.


	5. Game On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow is enjoying having lucy as a friend. He can't quite get his head around what he feels, but he knows it isn't reciprocated, so he doesn't act on it, and just has fun.

When Lucy decided to take a few weeks off from missions, she knew it was the right choice. Her rent was paid for the next few months, her food was fully stocked, thanks to Lisanna dragging Natsu on a month long mission out in some farming village West of Magnolia. Erza and Gray had gone into the Hokabe mountains on a job, they'd offered for Lucy to go with them, and she had considered it, but she wanted some actual time off where she didn't have to worry about the state of her finances.

Hell, she even had money left over. And had plans to spend it, on books, and spa days, and generally treating herself. She deserved it.

Bickslow and the rest of the Thunder Legion also found themselves in a position to be able to take a break. The job they'd done before they bumped into Team Natsu in Clover had paid them well enough that they were covered for a couple of months.

Ever and Elfman went to Akane Resort for a week, Freed was holed up in Magnolia's central library, researching The Gods only knew what. Bickslow wasn't convinced there was anything else Freed could learn, but he was there. And while he got to hang out with Laxus a bit, the lightning dragon slayer was mostly occupied with guild paperwork.  
So, he and Lucy found themselves hanging out at the guild hall more and more. Casual coincidences turned into planned outings. They would go to the cinema, she'd drag him shopping, or they'd just hang out in coffee shops and read. Granted, Bickslow just flipped through graphic novels (he was currently reading The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) while Lucy read actual books, with no pictures.

This early evening, however, they were headed towards an arcade. 

It had been about two weeks since he'd spent the whole day asleep in her bed, and it was unusually warm, even for summer. The sun was still high enough that they didn't require jackets, and the air smelled of honey and lavender as they strolled along the canal towards the Seith Mage's favourite hang out. Lucy forgot some times that there was only two years between them, she was initially a bit shocked when he suggested a gaming arcade, but was totally into it.

Lucy was balancing along the wall, as usual, when she stopped in her tracks. Bickslow hadn't noticed right away, but he stopped when his babies did.

"What's up?" He cocked his head to the side, eye brows knitted together in slight confusion.

Lucy just laughed, breathily, and said "I never thanked you."

Now he really was confused.

"What?" They'd spent too much time together, he thought, some of his crazy had rubbed off on her.

"I never thanked you! That day we came back from Clover." She was grinning at him.

He sorted through his memories. Clover. The carnival. Lucy dressed like every nasty dream he'd ever had... No. He pushed past that memory, she didn't like him like that, but he was glad to have her as a friend. _The day we came back?_

"Oh!" The realisation hit him. "The canal. Yes you did? You yelled back at me when you ran off."

She shrugged, "Pfft. That's not a thanks." She hopped down from the canal wall and hugged him.

On the same level, she was so small. Barely up to his chest. He was a bit stunned. He'd never been the hugging type, but he couldn't just stand there while she wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face in his shirt, so he hugged her back.

She smelled like night jasmine and soap. And he found himself missing her as soon as she let go.

She turned quickly and started jogging, laughing musically as she went.

"Come on!" She called over he shoulder to him.

He scrubbed his hand down the back of his head, huffing an 'I'm an idiot' laugh at himself as his totems shot forward to follow, echoing her. "come on! come on!" They chorused.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The arcade was on the below ground level of Magnolia's biggest mall, The Cherry Tree Centre. A cavernous room, dimly lit by only the game machines, stretched out before them. The ding-ding-dinging of casino slots, and the 8bit melodies of older games welcomed them into the space.

Lucy was in awe as they wandered down through the aisles of equipment. Everything from driving games, to FPS set ups, to even a restricted gambling section waiting to be played. She hadn't played video games since she was a child and she was genuinely excited, had been since he suggested it.

It was big enough that it had it's own food court at the far end, where they opted for burgers before deciding what to do first. Lucy had never been here before, so she allowed Bickslow to order her food.

He couldn't decide which burger he wanted, or what Lucy might like, so he got two. A bacon double cheese burger, and a beer battered chicken burger, and decided they could have half of each. He got fries and onion rings, and a coke and a sprite. He realised, as he got enough to cover near enough every choice, that he still didn't know an awful lot about Lucy.

"Hey," he started as he sat opposite her on the crimson picnic bench attached to the table, "So, I don't actually know what you like." He laughed, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he did so.

"I like food," she said around a bite of the chicken burger half that was on her plate, "I just don't get to eat because Natsu beats me to it." They laughed together, the sound garnering attention from nearby tables. Though Lucy had noticed that they were getting some odd looks even before they sat down. People were really weirded out by Bickslow. She knew his tattoo gave away what kind of magic he did, and sure, it wasn't the 'nicest' of powers, whatever that meant, but if people just got over their kneejerk reactions and realised that Bix was a normal (normal ish. He still had an eccentric streak) person, then he would stop wearing his visor.

Like he had this evening, Lucy realised that he'd been wearing it less and less around her. They'd hung out practically every day for two weeks, and Ever had mentioned that he doesn't usually wear it if he's just chilling at home or with The Thunder Legion, but that's because he knows he's okay with them. She smiled, knowing he was comfortable around her.

"What?" Bickslow asked, noticing her staring, fries still in her hands, paused in the motion of bringing them to her mouth. "Do I have something on my face? Is it sauce? Is it my teeth?" He frantically grabbed a napkin and wiped his face.

Lucy just laughed. "No, sorry," she put the fries down, wiped her hands on her own napkin, and took a swig of the coke. "It's just," She licked her lips, "I was just thinking, you look so different with your visor off. Younger."

He blushed. "Thank... you?"

She 'pshawed'. "Come on," downing the rest of the coke, ready to abandon the last bits of their meal, she took her bag from the back of the seat and made to move towards the arcade games, "I want to play Mario Kart." Her eyes lit up as she noticed the game in the corner.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They waited for Mario Kart to be free by the juke box. Lucy had some change and she selected a few songs. The place was mostly empty, so she put on a mix because Bickslow had asked her again what kind of music she liked, not accepting one band as an answer. So she figured hearing a playlist would give him a better idea.

First up was I am The Fire by Halestorm. Sure, fire was Natsu's thing, but this song made her feel like a badass, she'd strut around her apartment when she felt low, and blast it. But she didn't say as much, it was far too embarrassing.

When the game was free, Carry On Wayward Son played as they made their way over.

Bickslow raised his eyebrows in silent question.

"What?" She shook her hair out with a quick motion of her head, putting the coins in to start up, then looked him straight in the eye, "This is a staple in any true Supernatural fan's mix."

He couldn't quite get over the fact she was a Supernatural fan. He'd seen every single episode, and never stopped catching shit from his team for it, mostly Laxus, since Freed didn't care and he knew Ever liked Dean Winchester more than Dean Winchester liked his car.

They played three rounds. She beat him every time. He couldn't even say he was going easy on her, he couldn't figure out the controls. It was so different using a steering wheel than it was using a console controller. He didn't mind though, her smile was driving him crazy.

Her music kept playing, songs he knew and liked, some he loved, like Fell On Black Days by Soundgarden. They played everything from _PacMan_ to _Mortal Kombat_ , laughing and learning they had pretty similar music tastes. Also that Lucy could seriously play video games.

It was 9 o'clock when Cana called Lucy. She looked at her phone and apologised to Bickslow as she made her way over to the bathroom for some quiet to take the call.  
The totems settled themselves on top of the _Space Invaders_ machine he hijacked while he waited for her, and he was so engrossed that she didn't notice her reappear.

"Hey!" She shouted as close to his ear as her stature would allow. It helped that he had to hunch down to play the game adequately.

He jumped. "Shit! Cheerleader? Don't sneak up on a guy like that." His hand was clutched over his heart and he was doubled over like he was trying to catch his breath, but Lucy couldn't help it when she fell apart laughing.

When both mage's regained their composure, Lucy explained the situation with Cana. She had bumped into an old friend while out, and had been invited out for a drink with her and her brother. She didn't want to go alone, so she'd asked Lucy along.

"Do you want to come with us?" Lucy asked, and he wanted to say yes.

But "I have plans with Laxus tonight," he really liked hanging out with her, but he hadn't see his best friend in over a week, not properly, not without a stack of mission reports and requests separating them. He needed a boys night, "next time?" He could have sworn she looked upset, but then she smiled.

"Next time."


	6. Malakai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bickslow learns the hard way that it always ends badly when you wait too long to tell someone how you feel.

Lucy wasted no time meeting Cana after leaving Bickslow at the guild. She didn't even go home to get changed. She couldn't wait to tell her about her evening with the Seith mage. But the words died in her mouth when she got the bar, because she didn't get much of a chance to talk to Cana alone.

Cana's friend, Kaya, and her brother, Malakai, had just moved back to Magnolia. After spending the past 10 years living in the country's capital, Crocus, they decided to get back to their roots. That, and it was getting too expensive in the city.

Lucy felt slightly awkward. Until Cana got the table some shots. The heady atmosphere of the bar started to settle into Lucy as her nerves calmed. It was one of hers and Cana's favourite haunts. The music was quiet, the lights were just enough that the other patrons were little more than silhouettes drifting booth to booth to bar. They served absinthe and had incense burning in sconces embedded in the ornately decorated walls of the high ceilinged room. It was small, but it was intimate more than it was claustrophobic. It was very much one of Magnolia's hidden gems.

 _I'll have to bring Bix here one night._ She thought before dragging herself back into the conversation.

Malakai had been talking about his unsuccessful hunt for a new apartment.

"It sucks." He almost pouted, "I don't want to live with my sister forever."

Kaya played up to looking offended. "Well!" She slapped her hand to her chest and made her mouth into a little shocked 'o'. Her and Cana then proceeded to laugh.

Cana pointed her little blue clutch bag at Kaya, "Bar?" More of a demand than a question, but they both went up to order their table more drinks, leaving Lucy and Malakai to talk alone.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Two months had gone by before Lucy decided to take a job with Team Natsu. To tide her over for a bit. Her and Bickslow still hung out near enough every day, but she'd given up on anything happening. She had convinced herself he just wanted friendship. Which was fine with her. Maybe.

 _It has to be, he hasn't made a move in the three months you've been closer._ She thought to herself on the train back into Magnolia. Besides, she'd been spending more time with Cana, Kaya and Malakai. The latter of whom, was definitely into her.

He wasn't bad to look at, tanned skin, tall, shoulder length dark hair. He was funny, and sweet. And he always made a point of asking how she was.

She messaged Cana to see what they were up to that night, and set about mentally planning her outfit when the Card mage replied to let her know they were hitting a new nightclub near Kardia Cathedral.

With an hour left until they got to their destination, Lucy rested her head on the glass, shut her eyes, and slept dreamlessly.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"You've got it bad, man," Laxus barked a laugh and drained his pint, motioning to the barmaid that he wanted another, for him and for Bickslow.

Bickslow, who was currently sat with his head in his hands, elbows on the bar. He couldn't hide anything from Laxus.

He dragged his hands down his face, and settled them around the bottom of the pint glass the bar maid had placed on the bar in front of him.

"It's not that bad." He protested, wiping the condensation on the glass with his thumb.

"Yeah okay, buddy. And water isn't wet."

Gods, the dragon slayer was right. "What do I do?"

"Tell her." Blunt as always, Bickslow would be shocked if he wasn't. He was right though. Maybe. He was starting to get sick of this war in his head. It was made worse when his babies joined in.

 _'Tell her!'_ They chorused in his head.

 _"What if she doesn't feel the same?"_ He sulked and drained his beer.

 _'You wont know until you say something'_ Papa mentioned softly.

Laxus continued, "Look, man. You spend most of your time talking about her. You hang out near enough every day. She's been gone, what? Three days? And you're moping around the place like a kicked puppy. She's back tonight. Tell her."

Godsdammit, he hated when everyone around him was right. 

But it turned out, it didn't matter, because the moment he turned from the bar to head towards the bathroom, Cana and Lucy walked in through the main door. With two people he didn't recognise, obviously siblings. They must have been the friends of Cana's Lucy had told him about. But the male had his arm around Lucy's shoulders, talking low and close to her ear, and she didn't look like she was about to kick him in the crotch. No, she was smiling and blushing. She laughed and pushed his chest, he laughed back and rested his forehead on her shoulder.

And even though he still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about her, he knew this hurt. He looked at Laxus. He'd seen it all too.

The massive blond outwardly cringed when he noticed the girl his best friend was crushing on walk into the tavern with another guy draped over her. He could feel Bickslows pain radiating like an almost tangible mist from next to him, before the towering blue haired mage stormed out through a back door.

"Oh shit." Laxus breathed the curse and went after him, through the same door, so as not to call attention from Lucy's group as he left.

"Bix! Wait!" He shouted as he jogged to catch up. Bickslow was walking, but his gait was long thanks to his ridiculous gangly legs, so he'd gotten further that Laxus had anticipated. But Bickslow didn't stop. Laxus caught up and put his hand on his friends shoulder, making him stand still, forcing him to turn. 

"I'm sorry."

Bickslow stared at the floor, but gathered his thoughts before he spoke. He huffed out a sigh. "It's fine. I have no right to be pissed."

"Well, maybe not but you can be hurt over it." Laxus countered.

"Still. She looked happy. I'm not gona be a prick to ruin that with my shitty mood. So I'm going home." And before Laxus could argue, Bickslow turned on his heel and vanished down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter. I'm hoping I can make the next one a bit longer. I don't have a lot of time to get this out, but yeah. Thank you all for reading.  
> Please let me know what you think, I love criticism :)


	7. Sucker Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bix takes a job, leaving Lucy behind with no explanation.

Bickslow had reasoned with himself that just because they were acting that way, it didn't mean anything. His reaction was over the top and he felt like an idiot. Being tipsy hadn't helped.

At the guildhall the next day, he sought Lucy out. And when he couldn't find her, spoke to Cana.

"She went for breakfast with Malakai." She shrugged, sipping a mimosa.

"Who?" He cocked his head to the side, peering at the scantily clad woman through his visor.

"This guy, my friend's brother. He asked her out last night." She replied.

So he'd been right. And after managing to convince himself that he hadn't, this felt worse. His stomach bottomed out through his ass. Like his heart had been hit by a freight train and dragged through glass.

"Ooh. Okay. Thanks." He managed, even though his mouth had gone dry and his throat suddenly hurt. He waved a little goodbye, turned, and left.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Two months had gone by since he spoke to Cana that morning. Two months of trying to pretend everything was fine. Like he had his emotions in check and he was over Lucy.

Bickslow was going crazy. Crazier. It was made worse by the fact that Malakai was actually a really nice guy. "Call me Mal," He'd crooned when Lucy introduced them. So he couldn't even use that as an excuse to hate him. He wanted Lucy to be happy though, so he kept his mouth shut. Especially because he didn't want to ruin their friendship. They still hung out whenever they were both not working.

In the run up to the Winter Solstice though, they'd seen less of each other. Mal was always at Lucy's apartment, and he couldn't deal with them as a couple in close proximity without at least one other person for him to talk to. He was also pretty sure Lucy was starting to realise something was up, and he didn't want her to know. So he took a job that meant he'd be gone until at least the Solstice Celebrations.

Evergreen, Freed and Laxus hated seeing the Seith mage all forlorn, so they hoped this would be a good break for him. A distraction. It wasn't a huge job, just some undercover work. Infiltrate a corrupt guild, find out their plans, report back to Makorav, and maybe present their findings to the council.

His babies were sad for him too.

 _'Cheer up!'_ They chanted over and over as they twirled and danced around his hotel room. Trying to entice him into dancing with them, as they often did when he was in a silly mood.

But he stayed where he was. Lying on the bed. Still fully clothed, visor still firmly strapped in place over his eyes.

"I'm too tired, babies." He finally sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, bracing his hands either side of him. _Fuck._ He'd never been this down about a girl before. Sure he'd dated, had more than his fair share of one night stands. Even had a semi-serious girlfriend for a couple of months before Lucy joined the guild. But he'd never been so caught up in a tidal wave of emotions, so much so that it affected him when he was working.

 _Dammit,_ he was getting annoyed at himself. _Get your shit together, Bix._

He took his visor off and put it on the night stand, then his hood. He scrubbed his hands down and back up his face before readying himself for bed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy didn't understand why she was so upset that Bix hadn't said goodbye before he'd gone. Hell, she didn't even know about the mission until Natsu had mentioned it. He'd been seriously pissed that their team hadn't been picked.

Gray reminded him that their method of operation wasn't particularly known for being inconspicuous, while the Thunder Legion had a skill set better suited to the job. Natsu just sulked and pretended he knew what any of those words meant.

Erza reasoned with her that it had been a pretty last minute request, directly from the Magic Council. "He probably didn't have time to try and find you." She explained, "Even Evergreen barely said goodbye to Elfman, and he was here when she left."

Still, he could have texted saying bye. She was pulled out of her own head when someone wound their arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Mmm. Hi Mal." She smiled, turning to greet him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, sugar." He smiled back at her.

Cana made a gesture with her hand, pushing a finger into her mouth and gagging as though she was puking, Natsu and Gray both snorted. Erza glowered at them before they could burst into full blown cackling.

"Ready to go?" Mal asked, taking Lucy's hand as she grabbed her coat and bag with the other.

"Yep!" She waved at her team and guild mates before heading out the door.

When the door to the guild was shut, Lucy safely on the other side with Mal, Natsu turned to the table and announced: "I don't trust him."

Gray was quick to agree. Erza, however, was not convinced.

"I haven't seen Lucy this happy in a long time." The redhead remarked

"Yeah, Natsu," Happy added, "She liiiiikes him!"

The pink haired slayer harrumphed and just said "I don't know why. There's just something about him."

Gray was shocked Erza couldn't sense it. Her intuition was usually dead on. But maybe she was blinded by his charm, same as every other girl here. Save for Juvia, he'd noticed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Gray rolled his eyes when he saw Natsu. His scarf tied around his head, covering his mouth.

"Ninja." Was all Natsu said, muffled by the material. Gray just yanked it off. "HEY!"

"Shut up!" The Ice mage hissed. Natsu just scowled. "We need to stay quiet and look normal, or he'll notice us." They were trailing Malakai. Currently, they were loitering in a florist opposite the coffee shop where Mal worked. He wasn't a mage, so he had a normal job, which was weird to them.

"Look!" Natsu whisper-shouted, pointing past Gray's head, towards Mal, who had left work, and was walking in the total opposite direction to where he lived, which was also the total opposite direction to where Lucy lived, so where was he going?

"Go, then! Natsu, Move!" Gray shoved his team mate towards the door.

Flying out onto the street, they kept as quiet as possible, staying far enough away that he wouldn't notice them, but close enough that they wouldn't lose him.

They followed him for nearly fifteen minutes before he ducked into a small cottage just outside the main shopping district. Luckily for them, there were enough bushes outside for them to hide in. Even if they did feel stupid as hell.

After a little while, both the young mages realised that their mark had gone upstairs, so they had to wait for him to come down and into the room they could see, or wait for him to leave.

They didn't want to be right about their hunch. Though neither Gray nor Natsu could put their finger precisely on what was wrong, they just knew _something_ was.  
It didn't stop them feeling shitty when Mal finally same into view. Shirtless, with a petite brunette that definitely wasn't Lucy wrapped around him.

Both men just looked at each other. Each knowing the other was trying to figure out just how to tell Lucy. Gray knew she wouldn't believe them, so he had the good sense to take a picture for proof. Then they up and ran when they heard the front door open.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Lucy knew she shouldn't be shocked by Natsu and Gray's antics anymore, but she couldn't help but be taken aback by them bursting into the guildhall, looking like they'd just ran a marathon in record time.

"Lucy!" They shouted in unison, not bothering to seek her out. Knowing that Mal was on his way to pick her up for their date.

"What?!" She called from the other side of the hall, taken aback again when her friends scrambled to get over to her as quickly as possible.

They explained everything, quickly, but gently. Needing her to hear, and see, what they'd found out before Mal got there. Before he took her to the festival. They couldn't see her try and be happy with someone who would do that to her.

She was dumbfounded. Shocked into silence. Natsu moved to hug her but she just pushed both him and Gray away from her and walked out. Happy shook his head when Natsu went to go after her.

Mal was outside when she shut the door behind her.

"Hey, su-" He barely started his greeting before she punched him in the nose. Knocking him clean out. And she walked away from him. Leaving him there in the street, with blood dribbling down his face.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The sun was setting as Bickslow stepped out of Magnolia station. The festival would be starting soon, and he was in a better mood than he had been a few days previously. The mission had gone well, they'd found that the guild had been harbouring illegal immigrants and selling them as slaves to dark guilds. They'd managed to rescue the ones they'd found locked in the dingy cells below the guild's barracks, and gathered enough intelligence that they could say where there would be more when they gave their mission report to the Magic Council, which Ever had done over the phone as soon as she could, so as to not waste time.

He'd been sufficiently distracted, his brain sorting through his thoughts in the background as he worked. He thought properly on the train ride home, if Lucy was happy, so was he. They were still friends, that's all that mattered. Even if he'd been a bit of a shitty friend the past few weeks. He'd find her tonight and apologise. And actually make an effort to get along with Malakai.

The figure sitting on the bench on the bridge near his apartment looked familiar. As he got closer, he realised it was Lucy.

 _'Cheerleader!'_ His totems yelled as they flew towards her.

She had been crying. She wasn't shaking or making noise. It was the kind of crying you did when you didn't even realise the tears were there. She didn't even notice him until he was right next to her. His babies settled the other side of her.

"Lu?"  
"Hm?" She snapped out of it, finally realising there were tears running from her eyes, she wiped them. "Bix?" Her knuckles were red, beginning to bruise, he noticed.

"Yeah, I just got back." He sat down. "What happened to your hand?"

She looked, and pulled her sleeve down over her knuckles. "Nothing."

"That's not nothing, Lucy. I've been in enough fights to know that." Sure, she fought too, but her signature move was a kick, not a punch, he'd never known her to punch anyone.  
She stood up. "I said nothing, Bix. Leave it."

He stared at her as she went to stride away from him. "Wait." She did. "What's going on?"

She put her hand on her hip, pressing a finger from her other hand to her chin in a mock thinking pose. A glint of anger flickered in her eyes, across her face. "Hm. Let me see, what's wrong? Well, you fucked off away for three days without saying good bye, then didn't text or call at all while you were gone-"

"Lu-"

"No, you asked, I'm answering." She was angry crying. Hot fat tears rolled down her face, she'd missed him. She was upset he'd left without saying anything, but she didn't realise just how much until she saw him now. "And then I find out Mal was cheating on me-"

 _Oh, shit._ Bickslow frowned at his hands, folded in his lap.

"-from Gray and Natsu. So I punched him. Then YOU just stroll up to me like nothing is wrong! Like we can just pretend you haven't been distant and weird these past 2 months." She wiped her face with her sleeves again.

He stood up, "I'm sorry."

She stared at him, tears still in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She didn't even wait to give him a chance to explain. Just turned to walk away.

"Lucy, wait, please."

"No." But she didn't get far before he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him. His hands were on her face, his eyes locked on hers for the briefest moment before his gaze slid to her lips and he kissed her.

 _Oh._ Lucy was shocked, but allowed herself to melt into the kiss like it was everything she needed.

His lips hesitated in silent question before hers parted in answer, and she slid her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her lower back. It was everything he imagined and more. Her mouth was salty from the tears, he kissed her harder, pulling her into him, needed to take back all the pain he'd caused. To soothe the hurt that asshole had inflicted.  
She pulled back slightly, to look at him. Her lips felt bruised, but in a nice way. Like the satisfying ache in her legs after she went for a run. But better.

She couldn't believe her first kiss had been with Bickslow.


	8. The Longest Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Solstice celebrations fly into full swing.

_'Lucy and Bickslow, sitting in a tree...'_ The totems were chanting, floating in circles around them.

"Um.." Bickslow started. Lucy was looking at him. Her face flushed, finger tips poking out from her sleeves and touching her lips. He still had hold of her, and by the looks of her, he was the only thing keeping her up.

"Whoa." She whispered, keeping eye contact. Her honey brown eyes were glossy, still from the tears, a little from the kiss, Bickslow hoped.

"Sorry." He winced. Pulling away from her. "Oh. God. I'm sorry." He sunk back onto the bench. His head in his hands, he pulled off his visor, and hood. And looked at Lucy, who was still... just... standing there. Staring at him.

"Wh-" She started to speak, but he cut her off, his voice slightly frenzied.

"It's just... I like you. Okay? I have since I saw you on that job in Clover. And then, we started hanging out. And then Mal." He growled the name, "That rat bastard." It suddenly sunk in, what Lucy had said. He'd cheated. On her? He'd made her cry, and hurt. Bickslow stood up. Grabbing his gear from the bench beside him and stormed past a still very shocked Lucy.

"Where are you going?!" She shouted after him.

"To kill that scrawny little emo fuck." He snarled.

"Bix!" She had to run to catch up, to over take him and block his path. She put her hands up to his chest and he stopped, staring down at her. "I already punched him. He doesn't deserve any more of our attention."

His shoulders sagged. She was right. He knew it, but he was angry for her. His head was a whole mess of emotions. He hadn't spoken to her properly in over a week, hadn't seen her in three days. And he comes back and this is what happens?

Lucy took the tall mage by the hand. Wincing at the pain in her still tender knuckles, she led him away from the bench. Back towards her apartment.

Once inside, she sat him on the couch, made him tea and they talked until it got dark out. They talked about how they'd both had feelings for each other, even though neither had realised it was mutual.

Bickslow confessed he'd had no idea the pyro dancer in Clover was her until Gray had explained what they were all doing there.

Lucy explained how she had given up on anything happening between them because she was too scared to say anything, and he hadn't once tried to hit on her in the several months they'd spent getting closer as friends.

"I was trying to be respectful," He laughed, shaking his head, "Who would have known me not being pervy would be why something didn't happen sooner?"

"Yeah," Lucy sighed. "But," she bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. "I got my heart broken today, Bix."  
 _Oh_ , His heart sank a little.  
"I'm not just going to dive straight into something else, less than an hour after I sucker punched my ex boyfriend." She blushed, "Even if you were my first kiss." 

Lucy looked up when all she got was silence. Bickslow was looking straight at her. His face was the very definition of dumbstruck. His jaw was slack and his eyes were unblinking.

"What." He couldn't get his head around that. "I mean... What? You were with Mal for, how long? 2 months?"

She nodded.

"You ne- You never kissed him?"

"No," she stared at the floor again. Her hands were in her lap, picking nervously at her nails, "I wanted it to be perfect." She smiled at the spot on the floor where she'd spilled make up a few months previously.

 _Oh my God._ Bickslow thought with dismay. He'd ruined it for her. But she was smiling, giggling even?

"What's funny?" He asked. "You tell me I stole your first kiss, and that you wanted it to be perfect, basically like some planned romcom meet cute, and it's funny?" He wasn't annoyed, just confused.

"Because it _was_ perfect, Bix." She brought her gaze to meet his again, took the mug of tea from him to set it on the table, and held his hands. "But, for now, can we just go to the Solstice festival? Today has been a confusing shit show."

_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lucy was just happy to have this a distraction, the smell of fried onions and sizzling meat filled her nose. Lights flashed in multi coloured patterns as far as she could see, and she just absorbed it. Breathing deeply and committing this to her memory. The smells, and not how her knuckles still ached. The sounds of screaming and laughter, and not how her face still felt hot from crying so much.

"Lucy!!" Gray, Natsu, Erza, half the guild were at the fun fair entrance when Lucy and Bickslow arrived. They chorused her name as they noticed her.

Evergreen, Laxus and Freed were, naturally, at the outside bar, sipping mulled wine and liquor laced hot chocolates, motioning for Bickslow to join them.

"Hey," Bickslow whispered at Lucy, "I'll catch up to you, okay?" He squeezed one arm around her shoulders. She nodded and he left to sit with his friends as she went over to her team and the others.

"Where have you been?!" Cana pulled the celestial mage into a bear hug, before holding her at arms length, making sure her friend was okay.

"We told them about Mal." Natsu explained, Gray nodded.

"Yes," Erza chimed in, "And naturally we were worried."

"When we went to look for you, all we found was Mal on the ground outside the guild." Cana snorted in derision.

"Cana kicked him in the pants" Happy added around a mouthful of fish.

The friends fell about laughing, while Lucy was more than grateful for them for not continuing the conversation. There was no way she could tell them about that kiss. That soul wrenching, movie perfect kiss. They gradually moved towards the rides. Lucy couldn't help but be reminded of a night, not long ago. The smell of leather and propane drifted through her memories and she smiled. Mostly because she was realising the chain of events that outfit triggered. And while she didn't quite understand it: she was, for the most part, figuring out how to be happy.

She'd be okay. She had to remind herself that whatever it was between her and Mal, wasn't serious. But it didn't stop it hurting. She could still see the bar from the line for Vertigo she caught Bickslow's eye, and his lips tilted upwards slightly.

They caught up with each other after the ride was over, Erza wanted to go find a cupcake stall, Wendy and Carla wanted to try win a dragon plush, Natsu wanted to out do the fire eaters, so they ended up doing their own thing, planning to meet back up at 11pm. The carnival was open all weekend, and was free for Fairy Tail wizards, so they decided to make the most of it.

"Hey," Bickslow smiled, catching her arm to steady her as she came off the metal steps from the ride. "You alright?" He laughed. Her hair was all over the place, and she was lucky she hadn't worn make up, because her eyes were streaming from laughter. And fear.

Lucy let Bickslow set her upright. She was dizzy, and the weight of his hands on her shoulders as she swayed was comforting.

"Where are the others?" She asked, looking around for the rest of his team.

The lanky mage shrugged his shoulders, "Laxus has paper work. Again. And," he gestured vaguely with his hand, "Not actually sure where Freed and Ever went." He looked around them, to see if he could spot them, to no avail.

"Want to go get a burger?" Lucy suggested once her head stopped spinning.

"Sounds good cheerleader" Bickslow replied, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as they made their way to the food section of the festival.

The guild spent the whole night at the celebrations. Drinking, dancing, singing, going on rides, eating. Natsu and Gray went head to head on one of those hammer games and both got the same score, which infuriated them.

Lucy found Evergreen trying to drag Freed onto the Waltzers. She wasn't doing too well, so Lucy helped. The ensuing laughter from the two women made the extreme sick feeling in Freed's stomach slightly more worth it. Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy took one look at the ride and turned green.

Someone had set up and dance floor near one of the bars, and as soon as Lucy heard the opening riff of Burnin', she was out there, Cana in tow, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna following, leaving the boys open mouthed at the sides.

Until Lucy grabbed Bix and started dancing with him. He was awkward and twitchy next to her easy going moves, but he eased into it when she leaned into him and got him moving in time with her.

By the time it was over, at sunrise, they were all exhausted, but their spirits had never been higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vertigo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eHNG5V9iF3o  
> Waltzers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYySzkwEWGk  
> Burnin' by Black Stone Cherry https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zOryfVbQEY0


	9. Bad Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Lucy's apartment becomes the scene of the guilds biggest sleepover.  
> Domesticated Bix is cute.

"Not again." Lucy groaned, the warmth of the bodies pushed up either side of her was what woke her up. Cana and Levy currently sandwiched her in her own bed. She managed to squeeze herself between the two women and promptly fell off the bed with an "Oof." Narrowly missing both Natsu and Happy. Who were, once again, curled up on her floor. 

Standing up, she took in the state of her small apartment. Gray was stretched out next to the coffee table. Erza, still in her armour, was draped along one sofa. Gajeel managed to tuck himself and Pantherlily against the wall near her television. Wendy and Carla were on the other couch. Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow, Freed and Elfman were nowhere to be seen, so she assumed they'd managed to get back to Laxus's house. However, the same could not be said for the Strauss sisters. Lisanna was close to Natsu. A sight that once would have made Lucy burn with jealousy, now only filled her with happiness. Mirajane was, somehow, also swaddled with Cana and Levy.

 _Jeez,_ Lucy pondered, _no wonder I was so warm._

She took a second to look down at her attire before crossing the room to her bathroom. She'd remembered to put pyjamas on before going to bed last night this time. She silently thanked herself, then padded slowly across the room. Careful not to waken any of her slumbering guild mates. Fully aware that it was still very early, and they must have only gotten back a few hours previously.

She quietly shut the bathroom door with a soft click and grabbed her toothbrush. She was squeezing out the toothpaste when a voice startled her and she shrieked.

"Well,"

"SHIT!" She yelled, dropping the toothpaste and brush on the floor, while Bickslow just carried on talking.

"This is certainly different to last time." He grinned up at her from the bath.

The de ja v disoriented the blonde briefly. She blinked. Before she gathered herself.  
"How?" Lucy laughed.

The grin faltered. "How?" He repeated.

"How do you fit in there? Even I struggle unless I fold myself almost in half." She gestured widely to the tub.

"Honestly, Cheerleader, the thought of you folded up, all wet in here is making my morning even better." His tongue fell out of his mouth as he cackled.

Lucy turned a very unflattering shade of beetroot and dragged him out, smacking him as she did.

"Out!" She shoved him through the door as he carried on howling with laughter.

He was met with several pairs of eyes, glowering at the source of the noise that woke them all up. Him.

He gulped, and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucy?" He was still staring from face to angry face while pounding on the door. "They're going to kill me!"

"Good!" She yelled, laughing, from the other side.

Bickslow was bombarded with pillows, teddies, pens, anything his guild mates could find to pummel him with for waking them all.

He was wrapped around himself with things still being thrown when Lucy emerged not two minutes later. She just rolled her eyes and helped him up.

"Come on, you can help me with breakfast." She smiled up at the seith mage, holding out her hand for him. "Everyone else can go back to sleep." She announced to the room, and was met with sleepy grumbles and soft snores.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

After quickly getting dressed, Lucy dragged Bickslow to the nearby market. If she was going to make breakfast for everyone, she was going to need a few things.

So here they were, him holding the basket while she tossed in eggs, bacon, bread, butter and oranges on their way around.

"It's a good job Elfman isn't there." Lucy said, mostly to herself, but Bickslow laughed in response anyway.

"Yeah," he grinned, "You'd have no food left for a month if you had to feed him. Or Laxus."

"Well, I have to feed Natsu. So we'll see." She replied, throwing some smoked mackerel in the basket for Happy.

They walked back along the canal. The silence was comfortable. Until it wasn't. Things left unsaid hung in the air like a bad smell.

"Bix," Lucy started at the same time he said "Luce," They both stopped. Right at the bench they'd been at the day before. It felt like a life time ago. Awkward laughter was followed by both mages offering for the other the go first. Before Lucy just blurted out what she was thinking.

"I've been thinking," she spoke without pause, before she lost her nerve, "I realised, I like you too. I mean. I still like you? I've liked you since the arcade. Maybe before then. But with Mal and everything yesterday, I'm just not ready to jump straight back into anything." She took a deep breath. There were tears welling in her eyes. She was overwhelmed. Tired and emotional.

Bickslow stared, nodding. He pulled her into a hug. "I understand. I wanted to say that to you yesterday. I like you too. But until you want anything to happen, even if you don't, I'm happy being your friend." He said into her strawberry scented hair.

She just nodded into his chest, then looked up at him, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Thank you, Bix."

They stood like that a few minutes more. Before Bickslow broke the silence.

"Um," We should probably go feed everyone." His lips quirked in a smile. "Before Natsu eats someone."

"You're probably right." She wiped her eyes with her sleeve as she moved away from Bickslow, and started back off along the canal wall.

Back in her apartment, she set Bickslow about juicing the oranges, while she fried bacon and eggs.

Erza awoke first, the enticing smells of a cooked breakfast wafting around her face, pulling her from slumber. But food was second priority given what was happening before her. Lucy was smiling, her movements graceful and easy, a dance with the man in her kitchen. The redhead sat up slowly and quietly.

 _Hm,_ she pondered, _I never would have considered them as a good match. But the more I watch them..._ She didn't miss his subdued demeanour around her, how he stared when she wasn't looking. The endless calm in his currently uncovered eyes.

Mirajane joined her on the sofa, curling up next to her with a comforter she took from the bed. "What are you looking at?" She said softly, around a yawn.

Erza said nothing, simply pointing at her friends in the kitchen.

Like Erza, she noticed how comfortable the two mages were with each other, but she saw how Lucy looked at Bickslow when he wasn't paying attention. It was what was missing with Malakai. They were like a two piece jigsaw puzzle.

The taller mage put his hand on Lucy's lower back to move past her to get something and Mira nearly passed out from trying not to outwardly squeal at the celestial mage's shy smile.

They couldn't enjoy the peace and quiet for much longer as Natsu had stirred, his nose leading him across the apartment to the source of the aroma that had roused him, and everyone else.

Suddenly, the apartment was flooded with noises of appreciation, and the sounds of people gratefully scoffing down the heap of food Lucy and BIckslow had prepared.  
When they were all finished, and the last few filtered out of the door, Lucy realised Bickslow had fallen back asleep on the sofa. Even with all the chaos. She smiled, leaning back on the door.

"What are you smiling at?" The man on the sofa asked, his eyes still closed.

"How do you even know I'm smiling?" He just opened his eyes, and shrugged. She slowly made her way over to the couch and sat the other end. It was a little after two, but she was tired herself. She yawned and stretched, kicking her legs up, and resting her feet in his lap.

Bickslow couldn't help smiling as the stunning girl opposite him started drifting off. He'd barely put a film on before she was out cold. He didn't care if it didn't go anywhere. He was happy to just be around her.


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness and nerves. Always fun.

Bickslow always was great at lying to himself. It had been weeks since the Solstice festival. Weeks since he made himself be at peace with what Lucy had said.

He was struggling. Every time they hung out, he would see her doing something simple and he'd have to remind himself. He'd have to remember to not press a kiss to the top of her head when she hugged him. Tried really hard to forget about her breasts pushing against him. He fought with his own hands when they tried to take hers as they walked anywhere. It was getting hard. He knew he had to talk to her about it, but never knew how to bring it up. He didn't want to risk her not wanting to see him any more.

He rubbed a hand down his face as he walked through downtown magnolia. Maybe he'd just come out with it and deal with whatever the consequences were. This was only ever going to go one of two ways. It was time for him to accept that, and get on with it.

Lucy was in a good mood. She'd gone shopping for the perfect outfit. A pink and grey tartan mini skirt, and a soft grey jumper. Paired with her black boots, she felt invincible, beautiful, perfect. She had made her decision, granted it had taken longer than she had thought, but she wanted to make sure it was the right thing for her. She was going to ask Bickslow out.

When she'd told Cana, all she replied was "Pfff, finally." Rolling her eyes, knocking back her beer, then dragging her out of the guild to go shopping. And day drinking. Seriously, the card mage managed to get alcohol into every aspect of her life. Morning mimosa's, lunch time liqueur, afternoon absinthe, you name it, she had booze to go with it.

This particular occasion had been clothes and cocktails. They hit several boutique stores until Lucy found what she wanted, then went and drank mojitos until Lucy was flushed and confident.  
"Go get 'em!" Cana encouraged, smacking her friend on the butt as she left to go meet Bickslow. Lucy grinned, blowing a kiss at Cana. She stepped into the bright winter sunlight, the cold slapping her in the face, making her already red cheeks just that bit pinker; and made her way to the seith mage waiting for her in the park.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Conflicted. That was how he looked. Lucy's heart stuttered as she walked up to Bickslow. He looked like he was at war with himself in his own head. Distracted enough to not notice as she walked slowly to him. She had been rushing slightly. Until she saw his face. Then she was hesitant, was something wrong? She felt ridiculous. Instantly sober. Even though the mid January air had done a lot to counter the effects the drinks had on her, the expression on his face finished the job.

As soon as he looked up at her, the furrow between his eyebrows melted, giving way to an easy smile. Lucy felt more ridiculous for worrying, he wouldn't look this happy if there was something really worrying him. Still, she asked if he was okay as she sat down next to him.

He smiled down at his hands, and sighed.

"Actually," BIckslow looked at her, now her eyebrows were knitted together, confusion and worry etched into her eyes, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"  
It was weird, Lucy realised, how different he was right then. The normally outgoing, pervy, hyperactive mage was quiet, reserved, scared? She liked this side of him. The side only she ever saw. He was more comfortable around her, she was sure of it. But the same could also be said for her. She was normally loud mouthed, over confident, maybe a little pushy. But with him? She only ever felt calm.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out? Like, properly? I know we agreed that you needed time and I figured by this point you might still be confused but if you let me, maybe I can help you out? Maybe you can choose, one way or another, for certain, how you feel?"

She blinked. _That was a lot to take in in a few seconds._

"Oh. Crap. I've spoken too soon. It's fine," Bickslow stood up, "I'll go. Can we forget I asked? I'd rather be your fri-" He was shut up by her jumping up and kissing him. It was his turn to be startled, then to melt into it.

He moved his lips over hers, in time with his hands sliding around her small waist to hold her flush against him. Her hands reached up to loop around his neck as the kiss deepened, her mouth opening to allow his tongue to graze hers, softly, as he remembered she was still fairly new to this. She moaned lightly at the sensation, though, and he smiled against her mouth before pulling away.

"So... Yeah?" He beamed.

"Yes." She nodded. Once again reduced to tears by being overwhelmed. She tilted her head up to his again, and as their lips met, she heard a shout from nearby.  
"FINALLY!!" Natsu near screamed across the park at the sight of his friends realising their feelings for each other. He had watched them war with themselves for months. It was good to see Lucy so relaxed. Even if she was making out with Bickslow.

"You should probably stop watching." Happy sing songed from above him.

"You're probably right." He replied.

"HEY!" An angry shout came from the direction he had just been staring.

_Too late._

The pink haired slayer took off running, howling with laughter, towards the guild before Lucy could storm after him.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you sure I look okay?" Lucy couldn't believe how nervous she was, turning every which way her body would allow her to get good look at her outfit in the mirror.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no to you." Cana winked at Lucy's reflection from her lounged position on the bed, glass of merlot in hand. She took a swig, prompting Lucy to drink her own.

"Seriously, Cana." The blonde frowned.

"Seriously, Lucy." The card mage made a jovial serious face at her and tried to put her friend at ease. "You could go looking like a sack of shit. Bix wouldn't care. I've seen the way he looks at you. When you get back from a job, bloody and bruised. When you're done up to the nines on a night out with me, it's the same look."

Lucy still wasn't convinced. She tugged at the sapphire blue velvet dress. It was a modest number, turtle neck with an oval cut out just above her cleavage, short sleeves, mid length skirt that hugged the contours of her legs. She knew she looked amazing, but she was so nervous. She swallowed the rest of her wine.

"What time is he picking you up?" Cana asked.

Lucy glanced at the clock, at the same time there was a knock at the door. She winced. "Now?" _Shit._ She pleaded with her eyes at Cana, who huffed, rolled her eyes and slid, very ungracefully, from the bed, as Lucy ran to hide in the bathroom, to figure out her hair.

Lucy pressed her ear up against the door. But she couldn't make out anything beyond the lilting noises of casual small talk. She pressed her head to the cool wood of the door, took a deep, cleansing breath, and made her way to the sink.

Bracing her hands on the sink, she willed the nervousness out of her self by staring into the mirror. 

"Stop being ridiculous." She scolded her self as she got to work on her hair. It had gotten pretty long over the past few months, falling down to the middle of her back in soft waves. She decided that she'd just clip the sides, so it was off her face, and left the rest of it alone. She spent so much time with it tied up, it was starting to give her a headache. Another short intake of breath, and she was making her way out into the main room of the apartment.

 _Holy crap._ Bickslow stared at Lucy. She looked stunning. She always looked amazing, she rocked the short skirts and the small tops, but this. It showed just enough to be tempting, but not glaringly obvious that she looked good and she knew it.

Lucy's stomach fluttered at the sight of Bickslow. He was leaning against the back of the sofa, grey shirt that showed off his muscled form perfectly, tucked into slim fitting dark blue chinos.

"You guys match!" Cana giggled clapping her hands together, pointing out Lucy's grey shoes and bag. She also said it to break up the silence before her friends jumped on each other. She shooed them out of the apartment, mumbling something about drinking the rest of the wine and binge watching Dexter on Netlfix.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"The museum?" Lucy was confused. "It's night time. It's closed?"

"Yeah." He grinned that trademark Bickslow grin, and led her to a side door, where he knocked. And Freed opened the door. He ushered them in and handed the blue haired mage a picnic basket after closing and locking the door.

"I'll be in the archives. Come find me when you're finished and I'll let you back out." Freed spoke quickly, quietly and then disappeared into the shadows.

"I'm still confused." Lucy half laughed when Bickslow took her hand and led her towards the stairs. A few minutes later, they emerged on the top floor.

 _Space And Time._ The sign read. _Follow red line for Planetarium._

They followed the red line, and what awaited them made Lucy gasp. The chairs that usually sat in the middle of the room were all pushed to the side. A blanket took their place in the centre.

But what really took her breath away, was that the room was dark. Save for the stars shining above them in the ceiling. Before she could let her emotions get the better of her, Lucy allowed Bickslow to lead her to the blanket, were they sat down.

She spoke, as he busied himself setting up the small amount of food he'd prepared for them.

"Bix," She breathed his name. It nearly undid him. Would have done, had she not kept speaking. "This is," she hesitated, she couldn't think of the words, "beautiful? It's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me."

He looked at her then. Her golden eyes glowing in the dim, glittering light of the stars that surrounded them. Her face, glowing with thanks and anticipation. He couldn't wait until after they'd eaten. He wouldn't wait for a chaste peck on the cheek at her door saying goodnight. He slipped his hand around the back of her head and kissed her. There was no startling this time. Lucy brought her own hands to his chest as she knelt to meet him. Bickslows other hand cupped her face, the one on the back of her head tangling in her hair. She groaned into the kiss. Opening her mouth enough for Bickslows tongue and her own, to meet in the middle.

Lucy's hands shifted to rest on his shoulders as he lowered her onto the blanket. He broke away, stroking her face.

"Is this okay?" He asked softly, breathlessly.

She couldn't speak, so she nodded, bringing her hands to his chin, tipping his head back to make his lips meet hers. The kiss deepened again, as they rearranged their bodies to better fit together, one of his legs between hers, him propped up on an elbow, still holding her face.

She moved her leg, her knee was bent up next to his hip. He slid a hand down the silky soft skin of her thigh, fingers toying with the hem of the dress that had ridden very high up. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked slightly from how sensitive her skin was. He growled, from somewhere low in his throat, at the movement against himself.

She smiled, and did it again. Her hips undulating in time to the kiss that got deeper and harder with every movement. Before long, Bickslow had found himself fully between the blondes legs. She'd propped herself up slightly, using one hand to balance herself, the other digging her nails into his shoulder. Another moan rumbled from him, into her and he ran his calloused palms roughly down both her legs, causing her to gasp. Not breaking the kiss, she worked her hand under his shirt, dragging her nails down the taut skin of his abs. He nipped her lip and barely managed to stifle a loader moan as her deft fingers narrowly brushed the tight v shaped pelvic muscle that pointed invitingly downwards. She bit back, sucking his lip into her own mouth.

Their breathing was heavy as Bickslow broke apart from her. Hard as it was, he knew it wasn't right to keep going. It pained him, to see her face flushed and confused. But she smiled.

She knew he was waiting until she was actually ready.

"Damn, cheerleader." He panted, "For someone who only just had their first kiss, you sure know what you're doing." He knelt up, tucking his shirt back into his pants.

"I've seen a lot of movies." She shrugged, adjusting her dress to cover her a little better.

He blinked at her. Then raised an eyebrow in question. "What kind of movies?"

"Okay, so Cana may have talked me into watching some porn." They fell about laughing.

The rest of their date was wonderful. After eating, they lay on the blanket, and Bickslow asked Lucy about the constellations. He adored the look on her face as she explained the translations from the Latin names. As the ceiling rotated slowly, she pointed them out.

When she started yawning, he gathered their things. After packing everything away, he noticed she was shivering slightly, so he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders, and led the way outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the others. I love a slow burn. Makes it all the more satisfying when it finally explodes.


	11. Elixir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absinthe. Get's you where you need to be wasted wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has worked out like a filler chapter? Nothing particularly interesting happens, it's a lead up to the next part, but it was getting too long, and I didn't want to edit it too much shorter.

Bickslow couldn't believe his luck. Lucy was perfect. And while it was obvious she'd never been in a real relationship before, he didn't care. It didn't matter. It wasn't much different to how it had been between them before that first date. But now, he could hold her hand, keep her close to his side at the guild hall, cuddle her when they watched movies on her sofa. She was much more relaxed around him now too. More relaxed in general. Happier than she'd been in weeks.

The New Year came and went, it was a blurry mix of celebration and emotion. Natsu and Lisanna officially announced they had also gotten together.

"FINALLY!" Lucy had yelled from across the guild, before being scooped up by Bickslow for their midnight kiss.

Laxus had managed to stay away from official guild admin work for long enough to ring in the new year with his team, and the rest of Fairy Tail. Makarov had practically kicked him into the bar, offering to do the work for him. "Relax," the master demanded, "you deserve it, my boy."

They'd danced the night away, right into morning. And They all managed to go to their own homes, instead of trying, once again, to cram themselves into Lucy's tiny apartment. Even Bickslow went to his own flat, having kissed Lucy goodnight at her door. He promised he'd see her the next day, and the next, and the next. And he didn't disappoint.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- 

"You go all dreamy and starry eyed when he's around you know, Lu." Cana said, sipping her pint.

Lucy's attention snapped from her _boyfriend_ across the guildhall, to her best friend, "Shut up. No I do not." But she couldn't help the blush staining her cheeks and ears.

Cana just laughed and loosely flapped a hand at her. "Hey, it's fine. It's nice to see you happy."

"It's nice to _be_ happy. And not awkward all the time." Lucy said, picking at the fries in the basket next to her elbow.

"You still never told me what happened on the first date." Cana probed. _It must be juicy if she wont just tell me,_ she thought.

"It was nice. That's all you need to know." Lucy confirmed, with a wink, and went back to her strawberry daquiri and fries.

Herself and Cana had plans to go to their old favourite haunt for the first time this year. She was looking forward to some quality girl time, especially since Evergreen, Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Juvia and Erza would be joining them.

Downing her beer, Cana motioned for Lucy get up and head towards the door, where the others had just shown up, ready to go. She followed suit, necking her daquiri. Waving a quick goodbye to Bickslow and the others from the front of the guild hall.

The atmosphere at Elixir was cloying. The incense burning from the holes in the walls clung to them as they made their way to a booth in the back. It was quieter, away from the music. Though sounds of Dead Can Dance did drift their way, they could still talk to one another without the ethereal notes overpowering their conversation.

"Come on Lucy!" Cana whined as they slid into the maroon leather banquette, making room for the others, who were also pleading with the blonde to spill her guts.

"Yeah, Lucy! You've told us about your other dates." Mira chimed in.

"Your second date to see that new horror film-" Lisanna started.

"Ooh! Where he let you hide behind him?" Levy finished.

"Yes!" Cana continued, "And the night he took you to the outskirts of town for the blood moon and meteor shower?"

"I didn't peg Bickslow to be such a romantic." Erza weighed in. Evergreen snorted. She knew exactly what he was like, then.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh! What about that time he took you to feed the meerkats at the zoo?" Lisanna contributed.

"Yeah, that was pretty cute," Lucy reminisced.

"And there was the ice skating," Juvia reminded them, "Where you fell on your butt and he had to carry you home."

Lucy hid behind her hands. "Don't remind me." She cringed.

"But," Cana started again.

"It's not your first date." Erza finished the thought everyone had.

The waitress brought over a tray of drinks, knowing what Cana and Lucy normally order. Lucy was immensely grateful for the distraction, caused by the glass urn of ice water, bowl of sugar cubes, and array of ornate silver spoons, surrounded by a neon green aniseed scented liquid in delicate crystal glasses.

"Pontarlier glasses." Lucy explained to them.

Noting the amount of breakables now resting on the table, Erza remarked, "Well, we couldn't bring Natsu here."

"Why do you think we haven't?" Cana smirked. The table laughed as the waitress started preparing their drinks.

Only Cana and Lucy had been to Elixr before, so the rest of the table watched in silence as she set up each absinthe glass with a silver spoon, that was more akin to a fish knife, perched over the lip, with a sugar cube balanced in the spoon. They waited as she placed each one under the tap of the urn, turning the vibrant, but clear liquid a milky green. The smell drifted around them, the sweet liquorice scent mixing with the patchouli of the incense.

The short brunette barmaid passed around their drinks, then produced a stamp.

"What's that for?" Erza questioned, her drink paused before her lips.

"Because of the hallucinogenic properties and high alcohol content of the absinthe, we're only permitted to serve each customer a maximum of two in a night." The spiel was rehearsed. The barmaid was bored, almost robotic in repeating the terms and conditions of this particular bar.

"How high is 'high alcohol content?'" Levy asked, worried.

"This particular brand, is 85% alcohol by volume, so 170 proof." The girl recited. It was like watching the worlds most boring, short play. Though her words did have an effect on the table, she was met with mouthed 'wow's' and bugged out eyes.

"Oh. Fair enough." Erza allowed the miserable young woman to stamp the back of her hand with the sticky green ink.

It wasn't much long after that the affects of the drink took hold, and Lucy's lips finally loosened and she indulged her best friends in the details of her first date with Bickslow. And even though their heads were slightly foggy from the absinthe, they hung on every word. From her telling them how he'd talked Freed into letting them use the museum planetarium that late at night, to the kiss.

As she described the last few moments of their encounter on the blanket of that starry room, the girls collectively sighed.

"That sounds-" Lisanna breathed dreamily.

"Perfect? It was." Lucy finished for her.

"God, I wish Gajeel was that romantic."

All the eyes at the table suddenly snapped into focus at the blue haired script mage, who clearly didn't realise she'd been talking out loud.

"Y-you and Gajeel?!" Lucy managed to stutter out, around the alcohol induced haze, it was difficult to appear as fully shocked as she actually was.

Levy blushed, staring down at the mostly empty glass infront of her. "Um, I mean, not officially?"

"Dammit Levy," Cana laughed, "All this time we've been probing Lucy for answers, and here you are with the real gossip."

After ordering their second round of drinks, having them prepared and their hands stamped, they got as much information from Levy as she was willing to give. They found out that since Gajeel and Levy had gone on a job before Halloween, they'd been spending more time together.

Mostly, he'd just bug her while she was doing research in the library or guild archives, or she'd tag along when he and Pantherlily went for walks or to spar in the park. She saw past his steely exterior in those moments, saw him for the big softy he was really. Especially with his exceed. More than once he'd brought her coffee to the library in the middle of the night.

"I wasn't tired." He'd grind out roughly. Then he'd promptly fall asleep on the table next to her, holding her hand as she absently stroked the back of his with her thumb.

"I don't know," Mira giggled, "that sounds pretty romantic for Gajeel."

"Yeah," Levy smiled, "I just wish he'd ask me out already."

"Why don't you ask him?" Cana and Lucy got out at the same time, causing a fit of giggling from the table. The drinks were really starting to kick in now.

Levy looked almost offended, more than a little scared. "I-I couldn't do that!"

"Why not?" Erza asked, she would have seemed unaffected by the drink, had the glassy distance in her eyes not given her away.

"Yeah!" the others chorused. Lucy was rooting in her bag for her phone as Levy reeled off reasons, such as "Because it's the mans job!" While Erza countered her arguments with logical reasoning like "Why does it have to be? If you want something, go get it!" With Lisanna, Mira and Cana whooping in agreement.

Lucy found her phone, and sent a quick text to Bickslow.

_@ elixr. come meet us? bring the others. laxus, freed, natsu, gray, gajeel... whoever. just get here!! xo L._

Cana noticed and flicked Lucy a devious little smirk before returning to the conversation.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bickslow was about to head home for the night when his phone buzzed.

"Blondie?" Laxus asked him, knowing even before the seith mage had pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah," Bickslow smiled as he checked the message. "Fancy coming to meet the girls? We can grab the others and head out?"

"What others?" The lightning dragon slayer asked, "Freed is in the library," Bickslow rolled his eyes dramatically, "and Ever is already out with them."

Bickslow twisted in his chair, checking to see who else was in the guildhall. In the centre of the hall, Natsu and Gajeel engaged in an arm wrestle, refereed by Gray, encircled by Jet and Droy, along with a few others watching and cheering.

Turning back to Laxus, he tilted his head in the direction of the others. "You ask them. I'm gona call Lucy." Then he practically ran for the back of the guild hall before his massive friend could protest.

It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hey babe!" Her words were slurred slightly. But she sounded more spaced out than drunk.

"Hi," Bickslow smiled into the phone, "So, we're going to drag some people out, but I need to know where?"

"Umm, well, we're in Elixir right now," she started, but before she could finish her thought, she was interrupted.

"Elixir? That weird goth bar on 8th?" He did't even know she knew where that was, _but then again, her best friend is the village lush._

"Yeah, the 'weird goth bar'. But we might head off soon. Meet us here? Or are you going to be a while?"

"We shouldn't be too long," He looked at the door he'd just come out of as there was a commotion, Laxus had managed to convince some of the guys to come out, "We'll meet you there."

"Alright," Natsu beamed a big toothy grin, "Where are we going?"

"Elixir." Bickslow said, scrubbing a hand across the back of his neck as he slid his phone back in his pocket.

"Where?" Gray was confused.

"It's an absinthe bar on 8th avenue." Gajeel explained.

"I didn't even know Magnolia had an absinthe bar?" Laxus chimed in, a bored look on his face. Clearly done with standing around in an alley way, he moved off the wall he'd been leaning on, headed off towards the bar.

"What the hell is absinthe?" Natsu whispered to Gray behind Bickslow as they made their way down town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absinthe is a dangerous alcohol when consumed in high volumes. I absolutely would not suggest drinking an entire bottle to yourself. Even one bottle between a few people is a lot.  
> Not sure what the laws are in most places, but here, anywhere that serves it, has to stamp you with indelible ink. It's not actually hallucinogenic, as mentioned. And it IS supposed to be drank watered down.  
> It's actually a really nice drink when done properly.


	12. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol makes people more confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I had a LONG week at work.  
> I'm only doing one more chapter. Because I'm working on something new. Keep your eyes peeled kids.

Lucy had decided they'd wait outside for the boys. Given that, as pointed out earlier in the evening, there were a lot of breakables inside, and Natsu wasn't known for being careful. And since Levy and the others didn't know she'd invited them, she said they should probably get some air before hitting the next bar.

Which, to be fair, was true. The absinthe was starting to make the edges of her reality a little fuzzy. Lights were dancing infront of her eyes, and creatures that weren't really there, were darting in and out of her peripheral vision. She knew absinthe wasn't actually hallucinogenic (it was just an advertising tactic of the bar), but it didn't stop her senses from playing tricks on her.

A sharp intake of breath from Levy next to her signalled the arrival of the others. Cana nudged Lucy in the ribs, in silent comradery. They would get Levy and Gajeel together of it killed them. In that moment, Lucy felt more meddlesome than Mirajane, and understood why she got so involved. It was a rush.

She didn't miss the look in the metal dragon slayers eyes as he slid his gaze to Levy. She couldn't help but notice it was the same look Natsu gave Lisanna. Pure adoration. Even if he did try and hide it behind a wall of contempt and disinterest.

Cana nudged Lucy again. "That's how Bix looks at you, you know. I told you." She whispered, smugly. Hinting at the conversation they had when Lucy was getting ready for their first date.

As if on cue, Bickslow sidled up to her, lacing his fingers with hers, bending to kiss her. Lucy twisted to wrap her arms around his neck, taking full control and deepening the kiss. They were disturbed by the encouraging whoops and whistles from their guildmates. Lucy turned back to face them, but Bickslow stayed behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving the rest of their group a full grin, tongue out, emblem fully on display.

Cana watched as Lucy started to giggle with Bickslow whispering in her ear. She wasn't sure if it was the alcohol making her see things, or if her friend really was that happy, but it made her feel warm. She shrugged. It didn't matter. This was shaping out to be an amazing night. The ones that strayed from the planned tended to be the best. Cana grinned and started herding the group towards the next bar.

Everyone had ideas of where to go next. Natsu suggested a place that set fire to their shots, Gray brought up the Ice Bar on the water front, both were shot down. No one else could hack sitting on actual blocks of ice, and Erza pointed out that setting fire to shots actually burned off the alcohol. Both boys sulked, but it just gave Lisanna and Juvia an excuse to fuss and fawn over them.

By the time they reached a decision and their destination, after a good half an hour of arguing and wandering, a few of them had left. Elfman showed up to take Evergreen home, Laxus and Mirajane disappeared to God knew where. Freed and Erza got into a deep discussion about the origins of absinthe and took off to the library to research it.

"At 11pm on a Friday night?!" Cana had protested when they said their goodbyes.

"If we leave it, we may forget." Freed reasoned.

"Indeed," Erza agreed, "Enjoy the rest of your night." They waved and walked in the direction of Kardia Cathedral.

But the biggest shock, was when they arrived at a club, and Cana turned to talk to Lucy only to find she and Bickslow had also vanished into the night.

"Huh," She shrugged, a devilish glint in her eye, "Have fun you guys." She whispered into the dark.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

One hand behind her, holding onto Bickslow's as they ran up the darkened stairs to her apartment, Lucy fumbled in her jacket pocket for her keys. They got to the top of the stairs and she had to stop herself from yelping and laughing as Bickslow picked her up from behind, tickling her and kissing her neck as he did.

She turned, back against her door, and she wound her arms around his neck, her hands sliding into his hair as he gripped her waist. Lucy looked into his crimson eyes, her own feeling heavy with wanting.

"Is this... Are you..." Bickslow struggled to find the words, along with his breath. His words were strained with the growing need to get her the other side of that door. His unasked question was answered by her springing up to wrap her legs around his waist, handing him the keys to her front door as she kissed him, long and hard. She needed this as much as he did.

He got the door open, carrying her across the threshold. His lips never leaving hers, he took her over to the bed, laying her down, breaking away only long enough to go and close the door.

The sight Bickslow beheld as he turned back left him breathless, Lucy was still flushed, her face glowing with need and wanting. She had stood, stripped down to just her lacy black undergarments. The black bodice clinging tightly to her breasts, her waist, her hips. His eyes slid down, the garter belt he hadn't previously noticed was holding up sheer black stockings, showcasing her irresistibly long legs.

Lucy beckoned Bickslow with a finger. He didn't have to be told twice. He growled as he practically leaped across the room to where she waited. She jumped up on him again, her lips claiming his as she undid his shirt. His hands clung to the bare part of her thigh and she moaned against his mouth at the feel of his finger tips digging into her skin.

With his shirt off, Bickslow lay Lucy back down on the bed, moving away from her mouth just long enough to undo his belt. She was clearly getting frustrated with how long he was taking, because she slapped his hands away and ripped the belt away from him, undoing the button with a deftness that almost stunned him.

She turned him, standing him up so she was sat on the bed in front of him. She was glad of how dark it was, and how drunk she was. She never would have had the confidence to do what she was about to do. Lucy yanked his trousers down. He was stood in front of her in just his boxers. She marvelled at him. His body. There was muscle definition everywhere, his legs looked so powerful. Running her hand up them, they were rock hard. She felt them tense under her touch. His skin was sensitive too, then.

Her fingers played with the hem of his underwear, and she pressed a kiss to his toned stomach. Right below his navel, he sucked a breath through his teeth. Then another below that, and another right in between those muscles that pointed so deliciously to where she wanted her mouth to be. She teased the waistband, pulling it down just enough to allow his hardened package to fully emerge.

As soon as he realised what she was doing, he looked at her. Quirked an eyebrow as if to ask _are you sure?_ and her response was to swallow him whole. He threw his head back, _"Fuck!"_ he hissed as she bobbed her head. Lucy moaned as he wound his fingers in her hair, the vibrations from her throat causing him to grunt. "Holy shit." Just as he was about to really relax into it, she stopped. And inched her way up his body, her fingers walking up his ribs. He tensed again, his eyes never leaving hers. Lucy smiled, a devious, wicked grin, as she pulled his face back towards hers and devoured him.

Bickslow pushed her onto the bed, and slid the straps of her bra down, before undoing it at the back. Lucy kissed his neck while he settled himself between her legs, gasping as he got her bodice off, and took her breasts in his hands. His thumbs lightly caressed her nipples as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, her collarbones (which she moaned at, a low, guttural sound) onto her full, heaving breasts, then her stomach. She twitched in pleasure as he moved further down, running his tongue along her core.

She gasped again. She couldn't quite explain the feeling. She lost herself at that point, every movement of his tongue sent shivers of pure pleasure, from her clit to the base of her spine. Her back arched into the movement, her hips undulating in time with him. He snaked an arm around to rest across her hips and the other hooked under her thigh to rest on her knee. _"Shit."_ She breathed, arching her back again, his tongue dancing across the sensitive spot between her legs. She risked a glance down, and her eyes met his. Even with his mouth coverd, she could see the impishness in her expression.

He moved away, licking up one last taste of her before settling himself once again between her legs. Nothing separated them, no clothing hindered either as he braced his arm next to her florid face. His other hand caressed her cheek, leaning down to brush his lips against hers.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Bickslows waist, bracing herself. But as he entered her, she felt no pain. No discomfort. But relief, as he started a steady rhythm. Relief as that ache that had built up started to give way to something... _more_. Like someone was winding as cord up inside her, getting tighter and tighter until-

"Oh my God. Bickslow." She managed to rasp, her whole body arching and twitching. Her nails digging into his back, causing him to hiss and slam into her.

Lights burst behind her closed eyes. Her limbs tingled. She'd been thrown off a cliff and been caught by this amazing man in her arms. She was warm, and cold. Her arms and legs shook. She let out a shaky breath. "Wow."

Bickslows arms shook a swell, mostly from reaching that precipice, but also from the strain of holding himself up over Lucy. So he lowered himself down next to her, and pulled her close. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

She stayed there, lying across his broad chest. Content. Happy. Fulfilled. Listening as his breathing evened out, until she finally fell asleep.


	13. Into The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their anniversary rolls around, Bickslow has a surprise planned for Lucy.

Dawn broke. Another day she awoke in the arms of the man she'd grown to adore. It had been a full year since Lucy agreed to go out with him. She smiled. And stretched. Trying not to make too much noise as Bickslow still slept next to her. His blue hair falling limply over his closed eyes. His features were much softer in slumber. She resisted the urge to brush his bangs out of his face and dragged herself out of bed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
He found her at the guildhall. Smiling, slurping down a strawberry milkshake, laughing at something Cana said. He made his way over too her, as quietly as possible. Cana saw what he was trying to do and didn't let on that he was there.

Even when he was right behind her. He clasped his hands over her eyes, and she squeaked.

"Bix!" She laughed, removing his hand with her own, wrapping it around her waist.

He leaned down, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hi." he kissed her cheek and plopped down onto the stool next to Lucy. Cana didn't miss the wink he shot her. She returned it and carried on with her mojito like nothing had happened. As far as Lucy knew, it hadn't.

"You ready?" Lucy chirped, placing her milkshake glass on the counter as she turned to him. Everything about her smelled like strawberries. Her hair, her clothes, her breath. He just wanted to breathe her in forever.

"As I'll ever be." Bickslow grinned back at her.

As they got up, Cana swivelled on her barstool. "What are you two sickening love birds up to today then?"

 _Like she doesn't know._ Bickslow thought, noting the smug twitch on her lips.

"I actually don't know," Lucy turned to look at Bickslow.

"Oh no, it's a surprise! Let's go!" He turned her around before Cana could stir any more and marched her towards to guildhall doors.

Outside, the sun shone but it was cold. Lucy shivered as Bickslow ushered her out and shut the door behind them. She turned to face him as he unwound his scarf from his neck, and wrapped it around hers.

"There," Bickslow said as he tucked it into her coat, "Better?"

"Mhm!" She nodded, her eyes the only thing visible from underneath the layers of his giant blue scarf.

"Good," he pulled the scarf over her eyes.

"Hey!" She protested.  
"Nuh-uh, it's all a surprise today!" He grinned like a maniac, even though she couldn't see him, and he guided her through the town by her shoulders.

Bickslow moved towards their first destination quite quickly, people had started staring at the tall blue haired dude pushing a short blonde wearing a blindfold through town, and he didn't particularly feel like explaining himself. Especially since he was mostly going up and down the same streets over and over, buying himself time.

When they finally reached the arcade, Lucy had warmed up. Given that they'd practically ran through Magnolia, she wasn't surprised. Her face was damp from where her breath had caught in the scarf. When Bickslow finally undid the blue fabric, her fringe was stuck to her face, and her cheeks were flushed. He took her hand, and brushed her hair back with his free hand.

"Wh-" She started, confused as to why this needed to be kept a secret, "What?"

"Shh." Bickslow put a finger to his lips and led her inside, still holding her hand.

The entry was quiet. No rumbling of the haptic feedback from the fps game machines. No dinging of slots. No screaming kids. Lucy was more confused than before. "What is going on?" She whispered to Bickslow.

"You'll see." He winked back at her, his tongue lolling out the way she loved. She rolled her eyes, smiling.

The door opened for them. The arcade was empty. Save for the staff. He led her to the picnic bench where they'd shared the burgers. The same meal waiting for them now. Lucy was a little choked up but didn't quite know why.

"Happy anniversary!" Bickslow crooned from behind her.

'anniversary! anniversary!' Bickslows totems flew around them, showering them in petals and glitter.

"Bix, you didn't ha-"

"I know, I wanted to." He leaned and kissed her cheek before motioning for her to sit down.

After food, they played Mario Kart, she beat him. 3-0 again.

He didn't let her enjoy her victory for too long, he had her wrapped up in a scarf and was guiding her blindly through town again, up and down side streets and main roads, trying to mess up her sense of direction.

He passed her to a silent Cana who gave her clothes to change into as he also changed.

Back in the street, she was wearing a long coat, but was still blindfolded. He was a little shocked she was just going along with this with absolutely no protest. He figured she was just used to him by now. Hopefully she wasn't over it and annoyed with his eccentricity.

Before he could fall down that rabbit hole of destructive thought, they arrived at their final destination. The museum. Freed opened the side door for them and led the way to the planetarium.

Bickslow felt sick all of a sudden. Not like he was going to throw up, but like a thousand butterflies decided to turn his stomach into a rave. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead and along his lower back.

He couldn't back out now. This kind of scared was okay. It was excitement, he tried to reassure himself.

In the middle of the room, he helped Lucy out of her coat, and once again removed the scarf from her head. Cana had dressed her in the outfit she'd worn on their first date, and she looked just as beautiful a year later.

She gasped as she took in where she was. What she saw. Her hands came up to cover her shocked mouth. The planetarium was set up almost exactly as it had been on their first real date. Except there were flowers everywhere. White and pink roses in vases on tables, on the floor, covering near enough every surface. Candles, too, adorned the room. The cut a path from the door to where they stood, and were flickering across the rest of the floor around their blanket. Their song, 'Honey You' was playing quietly from the sound system.

She had spun slowly to take it all in. When she had turned fully, Lucy was facing Bickslow again. He was down on one knee.

Tears filled Lucy's eyes as he spoke.

"Lucy, I had this whole spiel planned out. But I can't remember it so-" He got a small blue velvet box from the floor next to him, "I love you, Lucy. You make me so deliriously happy. You're kind and sweet and a bit mental. You cook epic breakfasts and you see me for me."

The tears spilled over onto her cheeks, dampening the hands still over her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" He breathed, and opened the box, revealing a perfect pink princess cut diamond ring.

"Yes!" Lucy nearly screamed.

Bickslow let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in, and got up as Lucy threw herself into him. She kissed him long and hard before he pulled away to put the ring on her finger. It was perfect. This was perfect. 

She was still crying happy tears as they sat to eat the cake he'd had made for her at her favourite bakery, a delicate vanilla sponge with lemon butter cream and strawberries.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

They had stayed in the planetarium for a good few hours. Just talking about their plans. Lucy lay with her head in Bickslows lap, he stroked her hair. It wasn't until Freed came to get them that they even made a move to leave. Almost all of the candles had gone out.

When they stepped back out into the frigid air, it was dark out. They said their goodbyes to Freed and headed back to the guild hall. Lucy was almost insane with excitement at the thought of telling everyone.

"I might just not tell people." She stated. Bickslow just glanced at her. "I mean that, it would be funny to see their faces when they finally clock the ring." She held her hand out in front of her. "Not that it would take that long. Look at the size of it!" She laughed and tucked herself into his side, trying to stay warm. He kissed the top of her head, smiling to himself.

The guildhall was dark.

"Weird." Lucy said, checking her watch. "It's only 8."

"Maybe the fuses tripped?" Bix offered.

"Maybe." Lucy considered as she tried the door. "It's open, anyway."

As they both entered and shut the doors, lights came on. Confetti cannons exploded everywhere and everyone was screaming. Lucy included.

"Congratulations!" Cana, Erza, Levy and Wendy managed to chorus over the din.

"Bix!" Lucy laughed after she got over the shock, and turned to her future husband, wrapped her hands around his waist. "I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed her, earning whoops and cheers from the entire guild.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
The next 6 months passed in a frenzied blur of wedding preparations. Dress fittings and cake tasting. The latter of which Lucy didn't mind so much. She chose a rich and decadent 6 tier red velvet, after a little prompting from Erza. It had taken her all of one day to choose a colour scheme; slate gray and a deep blue. The colours they'd both worn on their first date.

Cana took her role as maid of honour seriously. Planning the hen do. They got roaring drunk and couldn't see straight for 3 days.

Laxus, also taking his role as best man seriously, had dragged all male members of the guild to a casino/hotel/bar near Crocus for a weekend.

Neither had forgotten the younger guildmates, they all spent 4 days at Akane resort. Romeo and Wendy had a blast. While the older ones took advantage of the spa.

As the big day got closer and closer, neither Lucy nor Bickslow could contain their excitement. They had both been smiling none stop.

In the week leading up to the wedding, Lucy tweaked plans, added final touches to her dress, called the venue and the caterers to make sure everything was in place. She had cried on Natsu's shoulder when he gave her a photo of her mom and dad in a frame to have displayed on the day.

"Will you give me away?" She asked him, wiping tears from her face.

"Of course." Natsu said, pulling her into a hug.

The morning of the wedding arrived. Bickslow had left their new shared apartment and had gone to Laxus' house to get ready the night before. So Lucy had all her bridesmaids stay over. Herself, Cana, Erza, Levy, Evergreen, Juvia, Lisanna and Wendy had crammed into their bed, eating ice cream watching shitty romcoms and laughing until they all passed out.  
Now, butterflies were doing the waltz in her tummy. Cancer came and did her hair, but she wanted Evergreen to do her makeup.

Erza and Cana helped her into the dress, delicately bunching the skirts to slide it over her head, avoiding her hair and makeup. Cana did the ribbon up the bodice at the back. Lucy watched in the mirror, the light catching the intricate beading the went from the left shoulder to her waist. The dress was simple, yet elegant. Heavy ivory tulle from top to bottom, the sleeves came off her shoulders, the skirts came down to trail behind her in a train that wasn't too much. 

Cana and Erza started welling up.

"Don't cry!" Lucy started, "If you cry, I'll cry, and Ever will kill me." They laughed, all sniffing back their tears. Cana's phone buzzed.

"The car is here." She looked to Lucy, "Ready?"

Lucy grinned. "As I'll ever be."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bickslow couldn't believe his eyes as Lucy made her way up the aisle. Her arm in Natsu's, white roses clutched in her other hand. Her hair was pinned in lose curls as the nape of her neck. She was the picture of grace and elegance, and she was his. Forever.

The ceremony was conducted by their guild master who couldn't contain his emotions as he drew closer to their vows.

Their wasn't a dry eye in the room as they exchanged their rings and professed their eternal love for each other.

"You may kiss the bride!" Makorov nearly wailed. They did as they were told and their guests erupted into full blown applause.  
Bickslow dipped Lucy low and kissed her hard, smiling as he did.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

At the reception, half the guild gave speeches. Recounting embarrassing moments. Bickslow howled with laughter when Natsu told the room about the first job he and Lucy had gone on. How she'd cried when Duke Everlue called her ugly.

"You know you're not." Bickslow had reassured her, quietly.

"Obviously." She smiled back at him.

Freed and Evergreen had countless stories about Bickslow, like the time he got so drunk he called Evergreen Mommy and started crying in her kitchen. Bix wasn't impressed. Even less so when she played video footage of the incident on the big screen. But he forgave her when the video melted into a slideshow of photos of himself and Lucy. Candids taken from over their relationship. Some selfies Lucy had convinced him into taking, some of Bix asleep. Some of Lucy asleep, with Bickslow, Natsu and Happy balancing things on her.  
After the speeches and the meals, the dining area was cleared to make room for a dance floor. The DJ announced the newly weds, and invited them to take their first dance as a married couple. They had picked I Will Follow You Into The Dark, and they fell into an easy rhythm, floating around the floor.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took entirely too long. Life got in the way. But I wanted to finish this.  
> It's not amazing. But it's finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy's pyro gear is based on Rebecca Crow. Who is fantastically talented and stunning.  
> https://www.alamy.com/stock-image-rebecca-crow-of-pyrohex-performing-at-the-international-london-tattoo-161303687.html


End file.
